1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a surgical instrument, and more particularly, pertains a transvenous pacing lead with to a stylet having a tapered distal end and a ball affixed to the end of the stylet wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art stylets for transvenous pacing lead usually have consisted of a stylet wire with constant diameter along the entire longitudinal length of the stylet wire and including a handle affixed to the proximal end. This type of stylet has two disadvantages: the first being rigidity along the entire longitudinal length of the stylet wire; and the second being that the end of the stylet wire sometimes punctures through the coil end insulation of a transvenous pacing lead. The first disadvantage with a stylet wire of constant diameter is that there is limited flexibility as the entire length of the stylet wire is rigid, especially at the end of the stylet wire. Consequently, the stylet wire sometimes does not comply with the bends and curvatures of a transvenous pacing lead during insertion of the pacing lead. Also, it is sometimes difficult for medical personnel to push a stylet wire through a transvenous pacing lead. The second disadvantage is that the sharp edges of the distal end of the stylet wire sometimes will protrude through a curve or bend in a transvenous pacing lead thereby violating the wire coil and insulation of the lead. Sometimes, the end of the sytlet wire will also puncture the vein or worse yet, puncture heart tissue or heart wall. Also, instead of the stylet complying to a bend in the lead, the leads bend becomes sharper, using present stylets, allowing the stylet tip to perforate the lead.
The stylet of the present invention provides a taper at the distal end of the stylet, thereby providing a soft tip stylet and also includes a ball on the end of the taper providing for easy compliance while being passed through new compliant transvenous pacing lead now on the stylet.